


Put All Your Fears To Bed

by chromyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, suggestions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bokuto needs solid reassurance; Akaashi is always willing to give him that and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put All Your Fears To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Very simple, spur-of-the-moment BokuAka. Title comes from Lauren Aquilina's song "Kings."

They're on Bokuto's bed, with early evening sunlight streaming in through the slats in the blinds because Bokuto likes that. Akaashi is okay with it, because his bed is up against the wall, so no one can see them, and the sunlight that's warming the carpet is giving everything a vaguely orange glow.

They're on Bokuto's bed and they're kissing, and Akaashi thinks Bokuto might be thinking about graduating to making out, because he's slipping his hand up the waist of Akaashi's school shirt, ghosting his knuckles over Akaashi's downy belly. Their pelvises aren't touching but Akaashi knows his cock is interested in stirring, thinks that Bokuto's is probably in a similar place. He isn't sure if he wants to find out by rubbing them together, or if that's a little too far, too fast. They had a practice match after school, Bokuto's arms are probably sore, but he's holding Akaashi like he's something made of glass or snow anyways. Like Akaashi can fall apart under the slightest pressure – Akaashi knows from experience, that's actually Bokuto himself. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines breathlessly, and his tight voice makes Akaashi open his eyes. He's looking right into Bokuto's face, then, and wow, if the kissing hadn't been enough to take his breath away, the sight of Bokuto would have. He's got color high in his cheekbones, pink and warm, and it brings out the smallest smattering of freckles Akaashi's ever seen, right around his eyes. His lips are red, swollen, and wet, and his teeth look so white against them; his mouth is slack and there's a teeny whistling with every one of his inbreaths. 

Bokuto's eyes are molten amber, and where they are typically sharp enough to slice right through Akaashi, now there's a glaze over them, rendering them unfocused, wet, and needy. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines again, drawing out his name into three distinct sounds, rolling the vowels in his mouth. “I-I need you to...” 

His hands move out of Akaashi's shirt, away from his shoulder, and brace on either side of his hips, pulling him closer. When they're chest to chest, Akaashi realizes that Bokuto is _shaking_ , and takes a moment to chastise himself over his own distraction. Bokuto's literally coming undone under him, and that sometimes happens when they kiss, but this time it settles uncomfortably against Akaashi's lungs. 

Bokuto isn't done pulling at him, until he's maneuvered himself onto his back, and pulled Akaashi onto him. Akaashi makes himself malleable, and is vaguely surprised when he ends up sitting on top of Bokuto's chest, his ass in the dip beneath his ribcage but above his stomach. 

“Is this comfortable for you?” He asks, concerned for Bokuto's lungs. Akaashi tries to keep most of his weight on his own thighs, straddled on either side of his boyfriend, but Bokuto pushes down on his hips. 

Bokuto's nods seems a little helpless, and his voice is a shy croak when he answers, “I want your weight on me, please.”

It's not really a statement, but Akaashi hopes that Bokuto knows he can't say no to that voice, even though that's something Akaashi can't make the words to say just yet. When he gets like this, Bokuto seems so small, like he isn't more than a year Akaashi's senior, and that triggers something instinctive in Akaashi, the need to protect.

So he relents and allows his weight to shift back onto his pelvis, down on Bokuto's chest, and he arches over to kiss him again. Bokuto mewls and moves his mouth eagerly, and Akaashi can't help but plunge his fingers into Bokuto's hair, scritch his short nails firmly against his scalp. For all the gel and hairdye Bokuto uses, when his hair is washed it's fluffy and soft like Akaashi's never gets. 

It's hard on Akaashi's back to lean over like this, so he scoots back; his hardness skims over the planes of Bokuto's abs and it makes him shudder. His lips slip off of Bokuto's, and Bokuto whines, reaches simultaneously for his back and his cheek – Akaashi finds himself shooshing gently. 

“I'm still here.”

Bokuto whines again, and then he's hugging Akaashi to him, forgoing kisses in favor of pressing them collarbone to collarbone, ribs to ribs, brushes their nipples and their crotches (and _oh_ , Bokuto is hard, too). His thick forearms are firm against Akaashi's shoulderblades, so he tries not to shift too much. He wants to give Bokuto whatever he needs, wants Bokuto never to be scared to take it. 

“I love you,” Bokuto speaks into his hairline, breath ghosting over the shell of Akaashi's ear. Akaashi reaches for Bokuto's face, cups his cheek with the spread of his calloused palm, and lets his steady heartbeat against Bokuto's chest speak for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the idea occurred to me that Bokuto might like being sat on, not necessarily in a sexual way, but just as a way to anchor him when he starts getting into a frazzled headspace, and that developed into this little fic. If you liked it, please let me know with kudos or comments. If you wanna see more from me, follow me on twitter @haikyuutiie or tumblr @ zahhaked


End file.
